


Friendship's Resolve

by Fierysky



Series: Set in Season 5 [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Episode 100, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Outer Space, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Season/Series 05 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: Daisy Johnson and SHIELD team is facing outer space and saving the world without Robbie Reyes.Series of moments where she thinks of her time with him in canon scenes.Robbie Reyes may not be physically present, but he's part of Daisy's story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Daisy's musings about Robbie Reyes as she goes through on Season 5 adventures.

~

Daisy was overwhelmed.

She'd been halfway joking when she said they’d need years of therapy to process the Framework. But the Universe was a bitch that _did_ enjoy fucking them over, so here she was stuck in space, in the _future._

Thank goodness, her friends were here, too. And Daisy felt a twinge of pain, thinking about the one who didn't make the journey and the one who had to leave.

_"I have to get this book someplace safe."_

Daisy faltered, remembering a stoic man who teamed with her when she was alone, who saved her when she wanted to die, then saved her friends, time and time again.

“Wish you were here, Reyes,” she sighed, looking around the Lighthouse- that’s what Tess called it right?

She would trail Deke, she’d told Coulson, her reclaimed confidence rising. She wasn’t healed, not really, but they needed her.

She could do this. She _would_ do this.

~

Deke had disappeared somehow, and she searched for an opening in the wall with her powers; damn, it was nice to use her vibrations like this, to find an open door, a way forward, and not inflict destruction.

_“I learned a few things since you saw me last.”_

There was his voice again, reassuring and steady, with an inflection of pride.

He was a destroyer when they first met, reducing obstacles to ash in his fiery wrath. But now, he was a creator, finessing portals as bright as her heart when he was near, as beautiful as his face when he didn’t know she was looking.

Where was he, and what was he learning now? Was he in any trouble like she was? 

She snorted as she slunk down the hall.

If he was, he wouldn’t want her to know. He never let on about his pain, only mentioned it briefly because _she'd_ asked about it. And he'd brushed it off as soon as she grew sad.

 _“I’m here now. And that’s good.”_ He’d said it gently, but decisively.

_“It is good,”_ she’d agreed. 

That was literally yesterday and an age away.

Sighing, she walked forward, seeing worn curtains shielding a door. Robbie’s house in East L.A was the last place that she’d been that had them.

Hopefully, the autopay she’d used for Robbie and Gabe’s bills was still valid now that they were in the future. How did time work now?

Wait, what was that smell?

Hesitating, she crossed the threshold, taking in all the details.

Why were people passed out? And what the fuck was that in the ceiling? The putrid scent was getting stronger.

_Deke._

“All this talk about protecting people, and all you were worried about was your speakeasy,” she was looking around, trying to gain intel. Except, she couldn’t concentrate.

And as she fell to the floor, she thought that maybe going after Deke, just like she went after Robbie when she first met him, was a bad idea.

But Robbie turned out to be one of the good guys, one of the best. What was Deke?

The brightness when she came to, was eerily familiar, but the tall buildings weren’t. Where was this place?

Fuck. Not this shit again.

~

“I’m selling escape,” Deke was explaining to her. “Any other way out here is the final exit.”

“You’re trading one prison for another,” she retorted. Did he think she was stupid, that she didn’t know how addiction lulled the masses?

They’d just escaped Aida’s hell hole. And now this fucker wanted to talk it up like it was a paradise? 

Fuck that and fuck him.

“You think the Lighthouse is a prison?” he asked. “Sweetheart, prison would be nice.”

Clearly, he hadn’t experienced The Doctor’s torture palace, Daisy thought drily. But she wasn’t here to go back and forth with the fantasy pusher and Framework pimp.

A news story on the T.V caught their attention.

“Daisy Johnson,” he marveled, focussing on her.

“So, you know who I am,” she stated it, nonchalantly, but her heart was pounding. How did this Framework know about her? Was it really all connected, like Robbie said?

“Quake,” he spat out, and her stomach dropped. “You want to know what kind of force that can tear a planet apart.” His eyes glowed eerily. “It was _you.”_

Her heart raced at the implications but what he was about to show her, would make her blood run cold.

“It’s too late. It’s already been quaked apart.” And he flicked on an image of the planet, unrecognizable and utterly destroyed. And he was accusing her of causing it.

Her breath caught and her eyes misted.

Wasn’t this what she always feared?

Killing everyone she loved, being a menace, out of control, a freak.

_“We’re not so different, you and I.”_

Daisy exhaled, a tear falling as she remembered those words, how she’d hated Robbie in that moment for daring to know her. And being right.

 _This_ guy? The Lighthouse pusher? 

He didn't know shit about her.

They weren’t so different, she and Robbie; they’d forged a kinship that was as intimate as family. And he lived up to his word, and always returned, crossing death for his brother, and dimensions to save them from Aida.

Daisy steeled herself; for though she was in outer space and in a different time, his friendship lived in her heart and mind. And she was going to find her fucking way back, despite what this coward in front of her thought.

Robbie always returned, as now so would she.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on the promos for episode 3

“There she is…Quake, Destroyer of Worlds.” Deke's eyes glowed, unnerving her with the intensity of his gaze.

Daisy let the words sink in; they hurt more than she showed and she swallowed the pain like she usually did.

But this wasn’t about her now.

Deke was right about the Blues, so she needed to get Jemma away from the Head Kree In Charge as fast as possible. Long game, her ass.

She headed to the door when on a sudden impulse, she stopped and faced him again.

“Don’t ever call me that again,” she warned, needing to stick up for herself. God knows no one else would do it for her.

She doesn’t doubt for a moment that she could’ve fucked up and become her own worst nightmare, quaking the world apart.

And yeah, she needed to save Simmons, her friends and people on the Lighthouse but in this one moment, in this one thing, she could assert herself, who she was, and what she would be called.

A lifetime ago, Gabe Reyes discovered she was Quake, and then told her to leave; Robbie didn’t need bad people around him.

And back then, she didn’t just think she was bad, she _knew_ she was the fucking worst.

And so she’d left, in the middle of the night, in the blackout, in a strange neighborhood with a broken arm, a bruised face, and a broken down van.

Because she couldn’t make trouble for anybody else.

More people couldn’t be hurt because of her.

But now?

She didn’t know what the fuck was going on, and Deke was probably right, but _she_ got to say who and what she was.

No one would ever take that away from her.


	3. Chapter 3

Maybe she was wrong and they were right.

Maybe she did it.

She saw the video, right? Sure, Voss tried to kill her but the evidence was there, they couldn't have doctored the footage, they didn't have the tech.

 _If you tell a lie often enough, people believe it,_ Daisy thought. _But suppose it's not a lie? Then what?_

Robbie spared her when she ran away and wanted death, and then he and his flaming chain returned and saved them all from Aida, but for what?

To see how much more she could fuck up? 

Because Future Quake was the avatar of Death as much as Past Skye and Present Daisy Johnson. Robbie spared her and then damned the world in the process.

Daisy choked down the pain, longing for the vibrations around her, the satisfying thrum that she was connected to the world. Her powers were absent, silent, and she was drifting.

Quake, Destroyer of Worlds. 

Deke had said it first, and she saw bits in his knock-off Framework. Kasius seconded it, and he was the one in charge. And now the video confirmed it.

Humanity was holding on to a fraying thread, in the vastness of space, all because of her. 

Yo yo and Mack were up against the formidable Kree in an unknown environment all because of her.

 _And it'll probably suck trying to get that cottage in Perthshire,_ she thought, looking at Jemma and Fitz.

The team was debating their next move, going back and forth, like there wasn't a corpse in the next room, someone else she failed to protect.

Deke wanted them to stay put, it would be safer, but the others wanted to fix everything, to go back. But they weren't the ones responsible for destroying the world, she was.

"Yeah, but at least I don't go back in time and quake the world apart," Daisy said, drily.

Robbie said there was no such thing as luck, only decisions, and consequences and now she knew what hers would be. 

She wouldn't go back, so there would be no chance to use her power. It was her mistake, she would have to fix it. She just hoped the team would understand when the time came.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy is angry. Angry at the deal Coulson made with the Rider. That he kept the ramifications a secret. And Robbie Reyes let it happen.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Daisy slammed her fist on the desk. Coulson's transmission to the basement had winked out, gone. Nothing but a fuzzy feed and garbled noise on the monitor.

Why did she let him do it? Why didn't _she_ go down?

"This is what Phil wanted." May's voice was quiet, beside her. "None of us could stop him."

Daisy looked up, taking in a deep breath. "He stopped me when I wanted to stay in the future." She wiped away a tear. "And I let him walk to his possible doom." She turned away, with a harsh laugh. "And he thinks I'm a leader." 

"He's right." May's face was neutral, but her eyes were warm, tracking Daisy's every moment. "He believes in you."

"He can believe in me _up here,"_  Daisy raged. "Alive."

"He made the right call," May laid a hand on Daisy's shoulder briefly. "Let's have faith he sees it through."

Daisy blinked back tears.

Faith. 

Hope.

The fate of the world hung in the balance. One of the closest people to her could possibly die, and all she had were words she heard from the nuns at St. Agnes.

"I need a moment." Daisy wiped her face. "I'll be back."

And she rushed out the room, not bearing to see that distorted monitor, or May's face or Fitzsimmons' worry.

~

"Dammit, Robbie!" Daisy was in an adjacent room, pacing back and forth. "Where the hell are you?"

He knew about Coulson's deal with the Ghost Rider. He fucking _knew_ what it would do, and he let it happen.

"How could you?" Daisy bit out, kicking a chair. 

He didn't even let her know. Sure, they weren't best of friends, not like her and Jemma and Fitz. But they had something. 

They saw each other at their worst and fought together at their best.

And he kept something so significant from her?

Daisy exhaled, missing the hum in the air, the vibrations in her bones. But even with the inhibitor, she was still losing control. She clenched her fist, willing herself to calm down.

Robbie fucking Reyes better get his ass from whatever dimension he was in to help them with that deal.

And once she was sure Coulson was fine, Reyes better watch out. Because she was mad enough to take on the Ghost Rider to make sure Coulson was safe.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The season premiere was so exciting :) I wanted to create something so Robbie could be included, and this is what I came up with! I hope you like! Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
